The proposed work addresses the need for improved materials and portable devices for oxygen concentration and delivery to ease the disabling effects of chronic obstructive pulmonary disease. Phase I research will examine the process and compositional variables for a new oxygen permselective membrane using an interpenetrating polymer network exhibiting facilitated oxygen transport. The relationship of input air pressure, temperature, and humidity on the diffusion rates and selectivity for oxygen through this membrane will be determined in order to optimize performance. This work will also focus on applying reported results using an inexpensive doped-polyphenylene oxide ionomer membrane as well as a control Nafion membrane. The doped ionomer membrane is easy and inexpensive to make and can be fabricated into arrays of microtubes for efficient concentration of oxygen from ambient air. The combination of these microarrays together with a small air pump and battery is expected to have acceptable weight and volume for a portable device operating continuously. The research in Phase I will include measurements of the mechanical strength, permeation rates for oxygen and nitrogen and physical uniformity, and ageing characteristics of the membrane as a function of temperature and humidity. Phase II will focus on design, fabrication and testing of a practical, lightweight oxygen concentrator. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The oxygen concentrator system could be used at home, during air travel and in hospital settings for patients suffering from chronic obstructive pulmonary disease. The market for stationary and portable medical oxygen delivery systems is estimated to be $3 billion annually. The simplicity and low cost of the materials proposed for the hollow fiber array will have a significant impact on the cost of individual units. Units are expected to have low maintenance costs and a long service life. A variety of industrial applications are anticipated where cost effective on-site oxygen concentration is important for medical industrial processes and disinfection of waste streams.